Last Sacrifice begains
by LUVZ.WitchcraftandWizardry
Summary: Nobody really knows what happened after, 'Last Sacrifice.' Your about to find out. Did Rose and Dimitri end up together? Did Lissa stay Queen for the rest of her life? Is everyone happen? What ever happened to Adrian? Your about to find out.. Buckle up and hold on, your in for a ride. With words. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lissa was doing a amazing job as a Queen. She didn't know what she got herself into at first but she has been learning. She was becoming what she was meant too. Somehow she was born to rule. I was so proud of her. She was doing great things and was going to live a long, long life. After all, I am her Guardian.

Which, I was born for and always wanted to do. Every morning I woke up with a face staring down at me. A smile always played on his lips. I could see his love for me grow each day and every time he looked at me. Once in my life, I knew that nothing could pull us apart. We were going to be together forever.

Dimitri has been so caring towards me and very kind. I thought it would take longer for him to do. He gave over very quickly, which could only mean that he wanted to be with me. Very much. He is in love with me and I have to say the same about him. I couldn't think of a live without him.

Christian was doing a little better, I think. Of course he is still upset about what happened with his aunt, who was more like a mother figure to him. At first he thought it was a lie but soon he came to the trust about everything that happened. Still, I can't help but to feel sorry for him. Everyone that he has ever cared about has died. Lissa is all he has left.

Sometimes it feels like I am taking her away from him. Then I remember that I could never really do that, not really. Lissa is in love with him more then ever and their souls are on the same channel. I will always be in her life and I will always love her as a sister.

Jill. That poor kid, she has been trying to get to know Lissa better but it hasn't been working out. Every time Jill tries to talk to her, Lissa looks the other way. She can't stand to look at Jill for more then a few seconds. I don't have the bond with Lissa anymore but I can still see what is going on between them. Lissa sees her father every time she looks at Jill. I try to talk to Jill about it, after all I was the one that made her come to this place.

Now and then I see what the two share. They have the same eyes and the same laugh.

Adrain?

Oh man, Adrain. I haven't seen him for days, almost a week. I'm not sure where he could have went or where he is passed out at. The last time I heard, that he was back on some bad drugs. I have been looking for him, I really have. Nothing has came up yet. No one knows where he could have went. He didn't tell anyone, not even me.

He was missing because of me. He was gone because I didn't tell him the trust and he had to find out the way he did. I hurt him in a way that I couldn't understand myself. Now, nobody can find him. Amazing. The Spirit was getting to be to much for him to handle. He needed me to keep him in line and this is how it ended. He could have went to a cliff and jumped into a sea of rocks. He could be dead for all I knew.

I never meant to hurt him the way I did. Him loving me and me loving another. He wasn't good enough, he wasn't right for me. Not the way Dimitri and I are meant to be.

"Rose?" My mother's voice carried from the doorway. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah!" I called, standing up a bit to fast. My stitches in my side went up like flames. "Whoa..."

My mom was at my side in a flash with her guardian speed. Holding her arms around me she helped me to my feet. "You need to be more careful, Rose. Your still recovering."

I hated the way that she would act all mother-like. "I'm alright." I pushed her hands away but she was stronger.

"No, I am going to help you out of here." Her voice was soft, "And we need to get you to Lissa."

I knew that but it sounded like there was something more. "Whats going on, mom?" I asked, still trying to get her hands away from me.

I didn't need her help.

"Come on." She pulled me along. "The Queen needs to speak with you at once."

The ... Queen? That was still as funny at ever. I'm going to have to get use to it sooner or later. My best friend was one of the youngest Queens ever. A small smile came a pond my lips, but I did my best to hide a laugh.

My mom didn't let go of me till we were outside of Lissa's room. Where I should be living with her. My mom opened the door and stood back for me to go inside. She didn't come in and closed the door behind me.

"Lissa?" I called into the room, spotting her across the room. "Whats going on?"

She was looking out a large window. I walked towards her. Placing one hand on my hip and the other around where my stitches were.

Lissa turned towards me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Lissa?" I whispered, not sure what was happening. "What is going on?" I repeated myself. My eyes scanned the room around us.

"Rose..." Lissa stared.

"What?" I cut her off but then backed down. "Sorry, go on."

Lissa's eyes became darker and that was when I knew something bad has happened. "I sent out more Guardians last night ... to look for Adrian. He isn't in Court and he left, no one knows where he went! So I told them to track him down and keep looking ... no matter what! They just got back a hour ago and I went to talk to them right away ... I would have brought you but ... "

"I don't care, Lissa. What happened." I asked, still scanning the room.

"They just got back and said they found his car. It was out in the middle of nowhere and it was crashed into a tree. the front door was wide open but he wasn't there. His stuff was. Money, cards, beer, clothes, and everything else he owns. They looked also but nothing came up." Lissa stared crying again, her tears going everywhere.

"Lissa." I was shocked, pulling her into a hug. I patted her back. "Oh, my gosh."

How could all of this get out of hand? Adrian how could he have done this? I mean, this couldn't be real, he wouldn't just go out in the middle of nowhere, without his car or money. He couldn't live without money and alone? I don't know what would or will happen to him.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Oh, Rose." She hugged me tighter. "I don't know how this all happened. I am the Queen and I can't do anything! I didn't really let him out but he still left! What if something bad has happened to him? That's all on me! I don't know if I can live with myself after something like that!

I shook my head, "Oh no. Lissa it isn't." I was the one that did this.

"I just don't know ..." She went on crying.

I pulled her towards her bed and laid her down. Her face was read and filled with tears. I hated leaving her like this but I needed to get somewhere. "Lissa?" She looked up at him, "I'm going to go to talk someone. Dimitri. I want you to stay on your bed. Okay? I will send someone to get Christian for you but you just stay put. None of your people should see you in this state, not now."

I thought that she wasn't going to listen to me but she gave in. Knowing that it was for the best. "Okay, just come back and tell me what you are thinking. Rose, I know that your always got something going on."

I nodded. "I will and I don't always."

"Just go. The sooner you go the sooner you can come back." Lissa whispered, rolling over in her bed. Taking a deep breath. "Don't forget to call Christian, I really need him."

"Okay."

With that, I left the room. I pulled out my phone in the hallway and dialed in the number. Christian didn't answer at first but after a few seconds. I didn't really like talking to him but I didn't like the fact that he wouldn't look at me. It's not my fault his aunt was crazy and I had to turn her in. I didn't like the fact that I did.

"Hello. Rose." His voice didn't sound welcoming. At least, he picked up.

"Oh." I wasn't really counting on it. "Lissa, needs you - "

"What." He cut me off, "What is going on? Is she okay?"

"Chill down, boy. Of course she is, just really sad. Crying in her room."

"Rose? What happened?" I could hear a door open and closed. He was on his way ."What is going on?"

"Long story and Lissa will fill you in once you get over here!" I snapped my phone shut and pushed into my pocket, before setting out towards the gate.

Adrian's gone and no body really knows where he went. No one did, in fact. He was missing for real, this time. After all the time we spent together I have never had a thought that he would do something like this. Who really knows a person till after they do something stupid. He could be walking though the gates right now but something told me that he wasn't.

Today, was Dimitri's first day at the front gate. Christian didn't need him guarding him all the time so Dimitri started to help around. There were other guardians around, watching and waiting.

I walked up to the gate. Right away, I saw him with his back towards me. He was talking to another guard. I thought about keeping quite and seeing what they were talking about. It wasn't time for fun and games right now.

"Dimitri?" I stopped ten feet away.

He turned to face me with a huge smile on his face. He must have knew that I was coming. Or maybe he was just so happy to see me, after all I am the love of his life. "Yes, dear?" He asked in that ascent, I adored.

This wasn't the time for fun and games, I reminded myself. "Dimitri can we talk? Alone?"

"Of course." He turned back towards the guards. AFter a few more words to them he left and came towards me. He took my arm and lead me towards a few trees. Not to far but far enough for anybody to hear us. "What is wrong, Rose?"

"Its ..." I knew my eyes were filled with tears now. "They found his car. He is missing."

End of chapter 1.

(Side note)

People! YES. YOU. HI! I hope that you liked this chapter! I'll have another put and running soon! Review, review, review! I'd love you forever! My fingers hurt now! Okay. Thank you, and keep reading my stories! :) :D =) xD

~ Andi xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Dimitri's eyes went cold, "Rose? What are you talking about." Right then I knew that, I could tell him everything. Maybe, not what I was feeling... Cause I couldn't even get that into words.

"I just got back from talking with Lissa. She said, that, she sent out some people to look for Adrian but they came back with nothing. They did find his car out in the middle of nowhere..." I took a small breath. "Crashed into another car." I could feel a warm tear run down my check. "He left everything in the car. Money, clothing and his beer?! Everything that was important to him! He wouldn't just leave his life there! Money and beer are his life!" I could feel myself, falling apart.

Dimitri placed his hands on my shoulders. "Rose! Rose. Listen." I started to fight against it but soon gave up. "Listen.." He repeated. "Nothing has happened to him, he just wondered off somewhere. Its Adrian, we're talking about. OKAY, do you understand me? Nothing has happened to him."

I nodded. "Dimitri, your right." I whispered, seeing something light up in his eyes. "Its Adrian, we are talking about which means a wild Monoi is wondering around somewhere without his money. There is no way, he is OKAY."

"Rose, stop talking like that." Dimitri pulled me into his chest. I could hear his heart beating still, yet, strong. "Adrian is alright, I just know it. I know, he wouldn't give up and I bet he could find some money somewhere..."

"I would like to believe that but all the leads are pointing towards a darker fate..." I stopped to think about it. "The Spirt, could have done something to him. Something or anything." Like it did to Karp.

"That won't be his fate, Rose. You got to keep faith in him, he wouldn't go over the side like that."

"You didn't know him, like I did." I said, in a matter of fact voice. "Dimitri we have to do something." We have to save him, I thought.

"Oh, Roza, I know." He finally pulled away. My tears were dried up on his shirt. "We need a plan first, of course."

"I got one! Lets go save him!" I told him, he gave me a stare. "I know, I know. We need something better then that. We can't let everyone know about it. They will be sending everyone out with us. We could just say we are going to check out super-secret stuff for the Queen?" I hinted at.

I thought he was thinking about it but he wasn't. He already got his own plan together, within seconds. "Now this was the plan. We are going to find out, where that car was found. We will start there. I will go talk to some Guardians by the gates and you go get some money plus clothes. We can use one of the Guardian cars in the lost, I will go get that and bring it to the gates. Wait for you to come back and we are set. I'll make something up about why we need to get out of here and when we will be back."

Where does he come up with these things? "Okay. Just make sure your ready when I get back. Wait. What if my mom or Lissa asks what's going on? If I run into them or something."

"Tell them, you need to run to town to get some wood pips." He started to walk back towards the gate.

"Wait, what are wood pips?" I yelled, placing a hand on my hip.

"I'm not sure. I heard some Guardians talking about sending somebody to get some next week. Like I said, not sure but its something we can use." With that, he disappeared.

"Yeah, OKAY, bye." I turned my back on him and started towards my room. It was somewhat near Lissa's suit. She asked me to move in there soon but not right now. That was a good thing I wasn't in there.

Finding a backpack, I threw some clothes into it. Some of my shirts and some of his. Just happened to be laying around the room. One of his western books, a middle sized blanket, and some pairs of pants. This should do for us, I mean, we are going to find Adrian and shouldn't be gone for that long. I pulled out a wallet from a cabinet. There were about 200 dollars or so. I hope that would be enough for us.

Lissa was going to be coming to look for me soon, so I left her a note. I wouldn't be coming in to check up on her with our bond, which could have been helpful. Sometimes, I really do miss not knowing everything that was going on in her head and around her .

_Dear Lissa, _

_Sorry, but I had to leave my Queen. Thats why I didn't tell you. If I did then you would have wanted to come but your you and that wouldn't have worked out. You need to stay here and stay safe in this place, I will be back sooner then you know it. _

_I'm going to find Adrian, and I'm going to bring him back home. Whole and safe. He isn't running out on us, not now. The other Guardians couldn't find him but I'm not like the rest of them, so I will find him. _

_Love you sis, and take care. Please. I'm okay, so don't start something up about me. I got Dimitri with me also. We should be back within days at the most. _

_R. Hathaway. _

I left the note on my bed. Hopefully, Lissa would find it or my mom would. They couldn't be mad and I won't be gone that long. If they even come looking for me... They wouldn't find me and the note is here.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I ran out of the room and towards the front gates. Dimitri was waiting in a red mustang and the gates opened in front of him. As I jumped in, I saw a map pulled over the middle seat by him.

"So where are we off too?" I asked, setting the bag next to my feet. "Do you know where the car was found?"

"Of course." Dimitri started the car up causing it to make a deep sound from the hood. "I got my way around to find out, I'm awesome like that." He joked.

I smiled. "Yeah. Sure, Comrade. Now lets get on the road. How far away is it?"

He pulled out he map in front of his face, almost driving us off the road at the same time. I took it away from him. "You need to pick one. May boy or driver? You can't have it both."

"I will drive." He didn't fight it, he put his eyes back on the road. "Gary, put a red x on, where the car was found. It fright off the road ... I don't remember, tell me where."

I looked over the map, "right off of highway 59. there is a dirt road and its a little way down from that."

"Highway 59." He thought about it, "OH! I know where that is. Not that far away, really, just about a hour. I'll get us there in half the time! With my mad driving skills."

"Ha, ha." I smiled. "Just don't get us killed, by those mad skills of yours."

End of chapter 02.

r&R

Forever yours. Andi.


End file.
